a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a fluorescence turret for inverted microscopes which contains fluorescence cubes. These fluorescence cubes can be brought into operative position selectively in order to carry out different examinations in fluorescence microscopy.
b) Description of the Related Art
As is known, these fluorescence cubes comprise exciter filters in the direction of the light source, dichroic splitter mirrors and blocking filters in the observation direction. Turrets of this kind are known from DE 2316386, for example.